


Perfect Evening

by queenmyking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Harry enjoy a quiet bon fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write these small things in like the span of 10 minutes and I just thought they were cute.

It was getting towards the end of spring. The rain showers weren’t happening as often and there wasn’t much of a breeze passing through the windows. The AC was turned on a few days ago but the sun still seemed to pound it’s way into the living room. The evenings were still perfect though. Harry and I ate dinner outside every night. This Friday night was particularly nice though. It was cool and the breeze was just right. We lit a small bonfire and set up a couple chairs. 

“Do you want me to get some marshmallows or something?” I asked.

“Yeah, actually that would be nice,” Harry responded, his green eyes glinting in the moonlight. When I returned from the pantry Harry’s head was tilted back and he was looking at the stars. I leaned my shoulder on the opening of the door and watched with silent satisfaction.

“Hey,” I whispered after a few minutes. Without moving he responded, “I know you’ve been watching me.”

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands in mine. “You make me happy,” I said into his hair. 

He leaned back and kissed my forehead. “The stars are beautiful. What do you say we get a blanket and lay out in the grass?”

“That sounds wonderful,” I smiled and he kissed me.


End file.
